The Regina Mills Affair
by Forgotten page
Summary: Henry Mills Regina Multi billionaire father has passed down his company to his youngest but hard working daughter Regina and, And while she makes plan to expand a certain blonde with an equal power as her worms her way through her heart but will they be able to be happy or is some fucked up shit going to happen I will let you ponder on that this is also a g!p so beware
1. Feeling Colors

Regina walked into the art gallery, and saw many people gathered around one of her recent popular paintings.

She walked over and stood beside it and everyone's gaze fell on her along with their whispers of gossip. She wasn't surprised that most of the people over here were mostly news reporters or people looking for a picture of her to put in their magazine.

Furthermore Regina Mills, is a famous business Owner and a famous artist. She owns the Mills tower passed down to her from her father.

Regina went to college getting what she needed to take her father's place, studying and working her ass off for his approval and to her surprise everything worked out in End.

———————————————————————

Regina was brought out of her thoughts as the reporters flash their cameras and yelled a billion questions at her.

"Please one question at a time" she yells looking at them.

"How does it feel to be the one in charge of your father's company at the age of 23?" A girl with red hair asked.

"It feels great but I'm planning on making the company my own. I don't want everyone to just remember it as my father's company." Regina explained taking a pause.

"In the end I want it to be something more extraordinary. I want it to grow and I will strive to do that till the end," She finished.

"Regina have you found a special someone yet" a man with blond hair asked.

"I-I no I'm not looking for someone at the moment besides I have a lot of things that I will need to start working on so finding an intimate partner is the last thing on my list, but if I happen to become close with someone that would be my own business." Regina replied, getting a bit agitated with the questions.

"Regina can you tell me what inspired you to make this painting and what was going through your head as you created this masterpiece?" A red head asked her.

Regina smiled at the fact that someone is actually interested in her painting instead of her personal life.

"I used an emotion I've chosen to block completely, this piece means a lot more than what you might see. This painting represents pain but the innocence and naiveness that was strung along before being completely snatched away. "

Regina looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was just about time for her to leave to go to her meeting at the Mills tower.

"I'm afraid I will be taking my leave now" Regina says, walking past the news reporters in the gallery and more outside to see her personal driver waiting for her.

"Where too Ms.Mills?"

The driver asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror, "The Mills tower John" Regina say's looking out the window to the reporters and photographers.

Once Regina arrives at the tower John, her personal driver opens the door and she gets out while a security guard comes and stands by her side as more reporters and photographers wait outside the tower for Regina's arrival to bombard her with questions.

Regina walked past putting on her shades as they flash their cameras and shouted questions in her face.

When Regina got inside the building her assistant Ruby Lucas came running to her side.

Not only is Ruby Regina's assistant but she's also her friend.

"Regina, your meeting starts in 20minutes, and there's someone new on the council and her name is Emma Swan."

Ruby says with a smirk, "What?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Ruby says looking back down at her tablet with Regina's schedule for the day pulled up.

Regina and Ruby continue walking side by side to the elevator, "What else?" Regina asked as they stepped inside of the elevator.

"You have another meeting but with certain members of the board that are needed for the next presentation. Then there's only paperwork" Ruby finishes stepping off the elevators as the doors open.

Regina goes out after her and starts leading the way to her office to get what she needed for the meeting. As she entered her office she grabbed her briefcase filled with documents and paperwork that she's going to need for the meeting.

"Well you should hurry 8 min left" Ruby says standing by the door, "Oh while I'm out can you grab my salad and coffee plan staying a bit late to finish some work tonight?" Regina asked while leaving out the door to leave.

"No problem it will be here when you get back," Ruby says with a nod.

Regina walked into the large conference room to see everyone was already there.

Regina looked around the room and saw the new blonde sitting a couple seats down in a black suit with her blonde curls put into a back ponytail. (So that must be Miss Swan.)

Regina thought as she walked to her seat.

"Well since everyone's here we might as well get started shall we!." Regina says sitting in her seat.

Emma Swan then stands as soon as Regina is back in her seat "I would like to introduce myself" Emma says making eye contact with everyone but her eyes linger on Regina a bit longer than anyone else in the room.

"I'm Emma Swan, I will be in charge of the tower's income and Mrs.Mills income working at the tower and the money that is taken to use for public projects or other things."

Emma says her gaze falling on Regina once more, "I am glad to have the honor of being able to work here moving forward." Emma finishes surprising Regina.

"Wow" Regina say's standing, "Miss Swan you have indeed piqued my interest." Regina says as she starts going over to the projector to get the powerpoint set up.

"So mostly everyone in this room I will be needing for the new project we're starting, and Miss.Swan you are now included in that group, We will be expanding and starting something new, and above all hotels is something I was going for. Besides I feel we could make a large profit off a hotel including a large casino and dining with swimming and arcades so it's kid friendly and something for the adults who want a break."

Regina finished showing her designs for the hotel and casino on the slides including the arcade and water park design.

George is one of the biggest dicks Regina's ever met and he couldn't wait to get on Regina's last nerve."Well Regina what does your father think about expanding the company because if I remember he was quite against it when he was head of this wonderful tower."

Making Regina jaw clench in anger.

But before Regina could snap at him Emma Swan jumped to her defence.

"It really doesn't matter what her father thinks or his opinion, No disrespect intended Miss Mills, but she is now the head of the company meaning, she is the one in charge regardless of what Mr.Mills thinks." Emma explains receiving a glare from George

"Mr.Mills was and still is a very wise man so if Regina wasn't ready he wouldn't have handed the company over to her, So I'll ask you to stop questioning her position because she is doing way better off than you ever could." Emma finishes receiving a glare from George.

Once Regina got her bearings she looked over at Miss.Swan who was staring at her with a smirk, "Thank you Miss.Swan" Regina said with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Anytime Mills" Emma replied with a smile.

"Now as for your idea for the hotel I think it's fabulous and I have some friends who could help with the decorating and building if you don't mind" Emma says quirking her head to the side in question.

Regina grins in excitement, "Of course" Regina says.

"And if you don't mind, I have some ideas I would like to share with you during your lunch break or whenever you're free" Emma asked, making Regina's belly flutter...

(What the hell was that!) Regina's mind screamed, that has never happened before. (Never mind) Regina thinks pushing the thought aside.

"Of course, we can do it after this meeting since that is my lunch break" Regina says to Emma before turning back to the powerpoint.

"Does anyone else have any more thoughts on the hotel idea?" Regina asked, turning and looking at everyone.

"Do you have a name for it yet?", asked Jefferson.

Regina was kinda surprised he hadn't decked George in the face yet but that's besides the point.

"No not yet but maybe you will entertain me sometime this week with one you've done thought up," Regina says with a smirk, and he just rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"How does it feel to be out done by your sister Jefferson, to know that your daddy picked her over you" George says, egging Jefferson on and Regina honestly prayed that Jefferson would knock his lights out. But Regina knew he wouldn't risk it if it meant getting an earful of mother.

Jefferson just leaned back In his chair chuckling to himself, "See I don't know if you were informed George but I didn't want to take my fathers place despite him asking me, then again it's not my thing. So for the time being I'll stick to the strip clubs if you know what I mean, Oh wait!! but you wouldn't cause you to have to pay beautiful women to come please because you can't charm them with that wrinkled raisin down there."

Jefferson finishes making Regina laugh, but had Emma rolling around with tears as everyone else was trying to hold back their laughter to spare George's feelings.

"Now sister if you don't mind if this was all there is to this meeting may it be adjourned,cause if it isn't I think I just might lose the bit of control I have left?" Jefferson asked.

"Of course, and Miss Swan you can follow me to my office so we can discuss your ideas" Regina finished as everyone started gathering their things to leave.

Regina grabbed her laptop and walked out of the conference room not waiting for the blonde beauty.

"Regina-I mean Ms.Mills!! Wait up" Emma yelled.

Causing Regina to stop and turn around and quirk a brow at the blonde, Regina watched the blonde dash down the hallway quickly maneuvering past people before stopping in front of her to catch her breath.

Regina chuckled waiting for her to catch her bearings "Are you ready now dear?" Regina asked as Emma got up from her bent over position.

"Yeah" she says as she started to follow Regina to her office.

They walked down the empty hallway that leads to Regina's office, well Ruby was at her desk which is a couple feet away from the doors but other than her it was empty.

"Hey Rubes!!" Emma greets loudly behind Regina causing her to freeze and turn to Ruby.

"You two know each other?" Regina asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah we go out partying, Oh and your lunch is on your desk." She says as Regina made her way into her office with Emma closing the doors behind them. "So Miss.Swan what can I do for you?"


	2. Passionate Words

Previously on the Regina Mills Affair

"Regina have you found a special someone yet"

"And there's someone new on the council and her name is Emma Swan."

Emma Swan then stands as soon as Regina is back in her seat "I would like to introduce myself"

"Thank you Miss.Swan" Regina said with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Anytime Mills" Emma replied with a smile.

"You two know each other?"

"So Miss.Swan what can I do for you?" Regina asked, leaning against her desk.

Emma's eyes started to wander over Regina's beautiful and perfect figure. "I-uh..oh yeah my ideas for the hotel" Emma says, struggling to get her thoughts together while staring at Regina's boobs.

"Miss.Swan my eyes are up here" Regina says, going to sit at her desk, while Emma flushes with embarrassment while she makes her way to go and sit in one of the seats in front of Regina's desk.

Emma watched as Regina opens her caesar salad and adds a straw in her coffee cup, "Right- um for the swimming pool I was thinking more so a water park something people could do to go on vacation as a family trip with the casino and arcade included for extra activities, and a large bar with every kind of drink imaginable but also same for underaged kids."

Emma finished watching her chew her salad with elegance. Regina nods slowly as she thinks of what to say next, "I think that's a wonderful idea and we can figure out how and what way to design it," Regina says looking up from her salad.

"You did say you had a friend that could help with that process, correct?" Regina asked, quirking her perfectly sculpted brow once again.

"I did she's also an architect so if you haven't already thought of a design for the inside of the building I could ask her to help out with that also" Emma says, "That's perfect, I guess we just killed 2 birds with one stone then" Regina says with a grin.

Emma couldn't help but smile along with her, cause to Emma, Regina's smile is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"So when can we schedule another meeting for us to start a design?" Regina asked looking up from her calendar trying to find a time where she was free.

And at that moment is when Emma decided she was going to make her move she didn't want to waste any time, "How about tomorrow if you will allow me to take you out to dinner?" Emma asked confidently.

Emma could see the complete and utter shock on Regina's face when the words left her mouth, "I-I- di- did you just ask me out on a date with you?" Regina asked, looking lost and confused.

"Yes, Yes I did" Emma states proudly.

"Why?" Regina questioned genuine curiosity.

"Because I would love to do the honors of spoiling you to my heart's desire" Emma says.

And with that being said Emma could see Regina's hesitation.

Regina wanted to decline but something in her gut was telling her otherwise she knew at some point in her life she had to let go of the pain Daniel caused her so Regina looked up at Emma coming out of her thoughts.

"Ok but I would prefer if we moved slowly. I- um don't really have a lot of experience in this type of thing."

Regina says blushing and Emma couldn't help but grin, because she was able to get a goddess to go on a date with her.

But Emma didn't understand why People say she's a cut throat woman because at this moment she saw someone who had their heart broken and instead of healing she casted a wall around her heart that once was so open.

Time Skip To Next Day Evening

(Did I just agree to go on a date?, why does it feel like my stomach is doing backflips?, should I cancel and make up some quick excuse, no that would be apsurd she's probably already on her way to take you out.)

Regina thoughts were all over the place trying to figure out things like why feelings from the past are trying to resurface.

Regina released a breath and brushed out the invisible wrinkles on her red pants suit, she walked to her vanity and got the Ruby earrings her father bought her for her last year birthday.

Regina finished putting on her back piece to her earring when the doorbell rang causing her heart to skip 3 beats.

Regina took in another breath before going down stairs to answer it.

Regina opened the door to be met by Emma in a black suit complimenting her red pantsuit, "You look very handsome this evening" Regina states getting lost in those confident green eyes.

"And you look as beautiful as ever Regina, Oh and these are for you" Emma says, giving Regina a banquet of white roses.

Regina gasps "How did you know?" Regina asked with a look of shock.

"A gentleman never reveals their secrets" Emma says, and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"You can wait inside," Regina says, gestures for Emma to step inside.

I left my purse upstairs and then I will be ready to go" Regina says as she steps aside so Emma could get in.

"Ok" Emma says as Regina heads upstairs retrieving her purse and adding on another layer of lipstick while laying the roses on her vanity. Regina grabbed her black phorda and started heading down the stairs putting everything on.

"Ready?" Emma asks Regina, "Yes" Regina says as Emma goes and opens the door for her, causing Regina to softly chuckle to herself.

"I will go start the car" Emma says as Regina locks the door. Regina turned around to be met with a yellow Mazda Miata Sport in her driveway along with Emma waiting on the passenger side for her.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked walking up to the car.

"As a heart attack" Emma said with a smirk, gesturing for Regina to get in so they could head to the restaurant.

Regina sighed as she elegantly got in the passenger seat, while Emma closed the door and made her way to the drivers side. "Out of all colors you picked yellow?" Regina asked Emma while putting her seatbelt on, "You don't like it?, I think the color fits me," Emma says with a grin.

"No I think this car is a death trap" Regina states looking at the road.

"C'mon Regina live a little." Emma says with a laugh.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Regina responds causing Emma to chuckle.

"So where are we going?" Regina questioned hating that she was being kept in the dark.

"To eat dinner" Emma says simply seeing how impatient the brunette was.

"To eat dinner where?" Regina asked.

"It's called the Dove, they are one hella of a place, their steak and broccoli with potatoes are too freaking die for, '' Emma says.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to introduce me to it sometime," Regina comments with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ms.Mills, are you insinuating that there will be a next time?" Emma asked jokingly.

"No I'm just helping fill your imagination." Regina says with a lighthearted laugh as they parked in front of the restaurant.

"Then I will make sure you get the best of the best," Emma says, opening the door for Regina.

Regina walked through the doors and was greeted by a low lighting restaurant with tables and booths for 2 and 4 with red table cloths and Regina immediately fell for the table cloths.

"I knew you would like those," Emma said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Regina demanded, "Your obsession with red" Emma said with a smirk.

"How would you know I have an obsession with the color red?" Regina asked looking at Emma.

"Because of the way you got excited just to see the color of the table cloths." Emma states.

Regina was quite surprised by how much Emma was paying attention to her actions, because when she did try dating guys they barely took notice of the small things she did but Emma is the opposite of what she's used to.

The waiter makes his way over to them and asks "Table for two?"

"Actually we booked the private section" Emma says "Were under the name Swan" she states and Regina watched his eyes widen.

"Miss.Swan sorry for the wait right this way" the waiter says.

"Don't worry about it" Emma says calmly as they make their way over to their table.

Emma and Regina got a table and the waiter pulled Regina's chair out "Miss.Mills" he said bowing slightly.

Regina sat down looking up at Emma to find her already looking at her with a smirk, "Is there a drink you would like to start off with?" the waiter asked, looking at Regina.

"Um I would like a glass of Red wine please" Regina says giving her order, Regina then looks over to Emma intentionally meeting her gaze. "I would like a lime margarita" Emma says "And would you give us both a glass of water to go with our ordered drinks?" Emma asked.

"Of course" the waiter comments before taking his leave.

"You told him to bow before me didn't you?" Regina asked, feeling a bit giddy at the idea of her and Emma being together.

"Of course I did, you will soon be mine and I want you to know when you are you will forever be my queen."

Emma explains taking Regina completely by surprise, "Is this some type of joke is someone putting you up to this?." Regina asked.

"Why do you think my feelings aren't real?" Emma asked her, answering her question with a question .

"Your words are just very passionate and we barely know each other" Regina explains with a look of confliction as uncertainty.

"Then how about we fix that shall we." Emma says with that charming smile, "My name is Emma Vivian Swan, my favorite color is green, I love the video game called Call Duty II it is my favorite game actually. I used to do a lot of sports in highschool till this day. I jog every morning, I love jeans and boots and leather jackets so if you see me in that every other day don't be surprised. Oh! I love bear claws made from Granny's Dinner not that far from here and my favorite color is green and not because of my eyes.

My favorite movie series is Harry Potter. I'm 25, I was a foster kid but adopted by two very nice and caring people who didn't believe in horrible people and my Birthday is November 13th." Emma explains giving Regina a lot of information.

Regina listens intently, taking in all this new information and getting lost in thought.

"It's your turn" Emma says, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

"Oh um ok... um I love to draw and paint always since I was a child, I also love to write.That's pretty much how I ended up in the business category, I love reading books more fiction. I also love Harry Potter, My favorite book series is the Percy Jackson series 1 and 2. I love cooking and everyone says I'm pretty good at it, I'm 23 I am the youngest out of both of my siblings I have a brother as you know Jefferson, and I have a sister who is the oldest out of both me and my brother. Me and my father are very close but me and my mother are not. I live on my own but if I have a day free I sometimes go and stay the night with my parents to help around.

And my favorite colors are red and black and pastel purple and blue but majority of red, oh and I love cats they are my favorite animals."

Regina finishes looking up into Emma's green eyes waiting for her thoughts on the information. "Wow you just keep getting better and better-" Emma says but her sentence was cut short as the waiter came to their table with their drinks.

"Here you have one red wine with a glass of water and a lime margarita with a glass of water" He says, sitting their drinks in front of them.

"Are you ready to order or would you like more time to look at the menu?" He asked.

"We're ready " Emma says as he gets out his notepad and pen.

"We would like the Steak Potatoes and Broccoli," she says.

"Is that all?" he asked looking up from his notepad.

Emma looked at Regina silently asking Regina if she wanted else, "No, that's all thank you" Emma says.

Emma turned her attention back on Regina as the waiter went to get their orders ready.

"Now I prefer dogs but I feel like I wouldn't mind a cat" Emma comments, filling the silence, and all Regina could do was laugh.

"Now we know each other" She states with a grin, and Regina laughs again "Yes I guess we do" Regina says softly.

"Ok I at least want a color theme tonight" Regina says looking at Emma. "Ok how about Red and Gold painted walls with statues of greek gods gold and silver with black marble flooring." Emma says, looking for my approval.

"I can see that and It doesn't look bad, but maybe we could add in an indoor fountain" Regina suggests.

"Perfect way to finish it off Mills" Emma says making Regina blush, but she doesn't know why she felt so embarrassed she's never really let someone in so much since it happened.

Regina never really opened her heart up after her break up with last lover Daniel, and Regina had the mind set that if she did open her heart she would be in for a rude awakening.

But Emma Regina felt completely different, when the blonde was around it was like a warm blanket was placed over her heart.

The rest of the evening went smoothly, ( I've never been so in love with goddess.

Why do I feel like loving a sick puppy over this woman? She's perfect), Emma thought.

Emma and Regina talked while eating their meals, Emma cracking jokes. While both put in the effort of asking questions and getting to know everything about one another.

Emma felt content. She felt like nothing could ever take away the new beginning she was starting.

After they got done eating me and Regina argued who was going to pay the bill but in the end she lost and she wasn't very happy about it but I will never let a queen such as her pay for anything while she's out with me.

Once the bill was paid we walked out to the car arms linked joking around, I opened the passenger door for her and once she was inside and buckled I went and got in putting my seat belt on.

"Ready?" I asked and she grins "As I'll ever be" She says and I take no time driving off.

Emma pulled up to Regina's house and helped her out of the car and to her door, "Well I guess that's it then" Emma say's standing awkwardly on her porch and Regina stood inside with the door open.

"I guess it is" Regina says looking at Emma with her big chocolate brown eyes, "Emma I really had a great time tonight, probably the best I've ever had".

Regina says with a smile, "Really or are you just to make me feel special?" Emma say's with a grin.

"Really" Regina says.

"Ok well since tomorrow is Friday I was wondering if you would like to join me and Ruby tomorrow night, we are going to the club to party and I would love it if you joined us.?" Emma asked and there was a short pause.

"That doesn't sound too bad, I would love to join you" Regina says with a slight smile.

"What time should I be ready?" Regina asked.

"I would say 7 or 8ish" Emma states, "Ok well goodnight" Regina says before standing on her tippy toes and kissing Emma on the cheek, taking her completely by surprise.

"I thought you said slow" Emma says flabbergasted "Yeah well maybe not so slow" Regina says before closing the door leaving Emma with her hand on the kiss mark Regina left on her cheek.


	3. The Urges

Regina closed the door and leaned her head against it, "I can't believe I just did that."

Regina breathes out, "I've managed to get asked out in the matter of hours and start a relationship, with a blonde beauty, God!.. Mother would be so disappointed in me."

Regina says as she heads up the stairs to her room the sound of heels echoing through the big empty house.

"Honestly I don't know why I got such a big house and it's just me but I guess with the status I have it's expected."

Regina says as she gets into her silk nightgown and puts everything in the rightful place in her closet.

Emma stood on the porch for an extra 2mins with her hand on her face where Regina kissed her.

"This Woman is indeed the death of me." Emma says as she walks back to her car to make her way home.

Emma lived in a mini penthouse. She didn't need that much room. It was only her.

Emma got home and took a shower, then got ready for bed. Tomorrow was a big day and she planned to make Regina feel like one of a kind but she will need Jefferson and Ruby's help.

Emma wakes up at around 6 and calls Ruby telling her the plans for Regina today and she was totally in, then she called Jefferson but he made it clear not to hurt Regina.

Emma started getting ready for the usual morning routine washing your face brushing your teeth yada yada all that good stuff.

She put on her casual navy blue suit and picked out 2 pairs of sweatpants and tank tops and headed to the Mills Tower eating a leftover bear claw.

Meanwhile Regina woke up at 6:30am and the first thing that came to her mind was Emma.

(Should I text good morning?) Regina thought to herself, but soon convinced herself not to.

Regina got in the shower and started to get ready for the day.

She put on her navy blue lace underwear set, then went to her closest searching for something to wear. Regina decided on a navy blue jumpsuit that hugged her figure from the waist above and a nice V cut and below it hugged her thighs then went out like bell bottoms.

She thought it looked nice. Regina then turned to the belt section of her closet and grabbed her navy blue belt with the gold Gucci sign on it and put it through the belt hoops of the jumpsuit.

Once finished with her clothes she went to her vanity and applied light makeup and a peach colored lipstick so it looks natural and some mascara and blush.

Regina put on her Pandora bracelet and a gold necklace with her initials on it along with some gold hoops.

Regina turned to look at the clock and it was going on 7:30, she went back in her closet and got her opened toe 5 inch white heels and put them on.

With the thought of being late Regina grabbed her phone and purse and was out the house within five minutes.

Regina got into her black BMW and started heading to the tower.

She soon got stuck at the red light a couple blocks from the tower causing her to get frustrated because she hated not being on time.

So she called Ruby to let her know she was going to be a bit late.

Regina:"Hello", "Ruby I was calling to let you know that I might be a couple minutes late traffic is hell this morning and also to ask if you can get me a coffee"

Ruby:"Ok and already on it, it will be in your office hot and ready for you when you get here"

Regina:"Thank you you're a lifesaver"

Ruby:"always"

She says ending the call.

As soon as Ruby hung up the light turned green and Regina tried to maneuver through traffic as fast as she could without breaking any speed limit laws, but soon enough she made it to her destination.

Regina parked my car in front of the tower, and walked inside to the front desk handing her keys to the receptionist Karen.

"Good Morning Miss.Mills" she says as Regina makes her way up to the desk.

"Goodmorning Karen, do you mind giving those to John when he gets in and tell him to pull it around back? I'm already running a bit late" Regina asked.

"No problem, and you look gorgeous," Karen says, admiring Regina's outfit.

"Thank you." Regina says walking to the elevators.

While the elevator door slowly starts closing someone puts their foot in between the doors before they could shut before they shut.

"Excuse me sis, mind if I join you?" Jefferson asked as the doors opened fully.

"Might as well," Regina says as he stepped through.

"So how's your morning, I thought you would be here a bit early as you usually are" Jefferson questions.

"Well I would have been if it wasn't shitty traffic this morning" Regina replied as the elevator dinged and opened letting them off on the top floor.

Regina starts walking to her office assuming her conversation with her brother was over all the while Jefferson is right behind her with no plan of leaving.

"Um.. what are you doing, don't you have your own office to go to brother?" Regina says, raising a brow at him.

"C'mon lil sis, why do you have to act so annoyed with me?, I just want to spend time with you." Jefferson says, causing Regina to stop in her tracks on her way to her office.

"What's going on, why all of sudden my older brother wants to spend quality time with his youngest sibling?" Regina asked knowing something was up. "Cause I want too" Jefferson states.

"That's bullshit and you know it" Regina says, continuing her way to her office, then seeing Ruby hang up her phone as she speed walks down the hallway.

"Hey get rid of him for me would you?" Regina asked her as she hurried into her office closing the door behind her and leaning her head against it breathing out a sigh.

"Ok now it's time to finally get some work done" Regina says out loud to herself thinking she was the only one in her office.

"Um well all of that has been canceled" Someone says, making Regina jump and whip around to see Emma Swan with a bouquet of lilies and a navy blue suit looking handsome as ever.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked, walking up to Emma. "Tell me Regina, have you taken one day off since your father handed the company to you?" Emma asked Regina with a smirk.

"I-well-um no actually I haven't" Regina says as she tries to remember the last time she took a day off.

"Well worry no more because today is that day including the clubbing later, now come on we're on a tight schedule, and you look beautiful today." Emma says opening the door for Regina who was blushing.

"Thank you '' Regina says while still trying to figure out what she has gotten herself into with this woman.

Regina stepped outside of her office shooting daggers at Jefferson and Ruby.

"You two set me up" Regina says stopping at Ruby's desk, "Well Swan did have a good potential reason and you deserve it, and plus me and Ruby will make sure everything is cool well more of Ruby then me but you know what I mean." Jefferson says as Emma closes the door to Regina's office.

"Ready?" Emma asked, holding out her arm.

I nodded, linking my arm with hers, and we walked to the elevator and went down to the first floor.

"Emma where are you taking me?" Regina asked while putting on her sunglasses, because of the morning sun and also because paparazzi is more than likely out there as always.

"Well first we're going to take you somewhere to eat because I know for a fact that you haven't eaten or drank anything yet, then well your gonna have to wait for everything else." Emma says, "Now let's give the cameras a wonderful show shall we." Emma whispers in Regina's ear right before they walk out the doors of the tower, making Regina smile at her devious plan.

The driver with her car pulls in Emma's car and opens the door to the drivers side. As they started walking to the car a thousand questions got thrown at them, and Emma took the chance to move her hand from Regina's arm to her waist and that's when the reporters and paparazzi went wild.

Regina grabbed her phone out of her purse and started texting her father asking if he could take over for her for the day while Emma opened the passenger door for her.

Regina turned in Emma's arms looking in her striking green eyes and getting lost in the universe behind them.

It seemed the space between them was getting smaller and smaller and then Emma leaned in kissing Regina's soft pulp lips. (It felt warm, it was like she was my missing puzzle piece and for a second my vulnerability was there, in the open with Emma Swan holding it by her bare hands.)

Emma was the one who pulled away to take a breath, and It took Regina a second to remember we had about 50 people with cameras watching our every move.

"Ready?" Emma asked and I can't help but smile, "As I'll ever be" I say getting in the car.

Emma gets in on the drivers side and pulls off, No one said anything for a good 3 minutes and yes Regina was counting every second. Suddenly Emma felt the need to get something off her mind, "Regina do you trust me?" Emma asked, taking a second to look at her.

"I- yes" Regina says with a slight hesitation wondering if she should trust a stranger that she just met and is now having a relationship with in the last 48hrs.

"For the last 2 days I have thought about you and only you and can't stop. It feels like we have this connection that can't be broken with distance" Emma says glancing at Regina every couple seconds.

Regina didn't know what to say because she felt the same way but what did that mean.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to start a relationship with you?" Regina asked.

"Really is that what you really want Regina, If you're not ready I will wait for you." Emma says, making Regina smile.

"I'm ready I think at least I feel ready" Regina says putting her hand on top of Emma's.

"Well good thing we're going to Granny's" Emma says pulling up to a diner "It's the perfect place to celebrate" She finishes going to Regina's side after parking and opening the door holding out her hand for Regina.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and quickly grabbed her phone and purse in the process.

As I closed the door and locked the car, I looked up at her and stared into her chocolate eyes.

"What?" Regina says in question as Emma stepped closer to her.

Within seconds they were only centimeters apart.

"Nothing you're just so beautiful" I say, my breath ghosting her lips sending a shiver down her spine.

I once again take a leap of faith and press my hand on her cheek and lean in pressing my lips on hers and to my surprise she deepens the kiss, making me smile a bit.

I don't know how long we were standing there but this time Regina had to pull away to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." I whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Indeed it was." Regina said while laughing softly.

"Now let's go get some food.." I say plastering a smile on my face while dragging her to the entrance.

When Regina and Emma walked in a bell jingled above them and everyone in the diner went silent, and when some people saw them some took out their phones and some just sat there really shocked that they were there.

"Emma!!" An old woman with gray hair says coming from what looked like the kitchen, "How have you been?" She asked Emma as she brought her in for a hug.

"Well I was single but then I laid eyes upon this goddess" Emma says referring to me or at least I hope she was referring to me. "Granny, this is Regina," Emma says and Regina smiled at the old woman.

"Emma, this woman doesn't need an introduction, she's practically on every magazine cover in New York and you are more beautiful in person, That's one thing they didn't lie about" Granny says making Regina blush.

"Thank you," Regina's say's looking down at the ground as her cheeks heated up more.

"Now I'm sure you didn't come here for my compliments, you came here for food so you two go get a table or booth and I will go grab some menus."

She says going into the back once again, "What table would you like?" Emma asked looking down at Regina.

"Oh it doesn't matter" Regina responded as Emma nodded leading them to a booth to a booth in the far back corner of the Diner.

Regina sat down first then Emma slid in the seat in front of her. "Grannies Blueberry muffins are the best" Emma says while Granny comes out with their menus.

"Do you guys know what you want to drink." Granny asked looking down on them.

"Um, can I have hot chocolate, whip cream and cinnamon.?" Emma said looking at Regina.

"Can I get a black coffee please?" Regina asked, meeting Emma's gaze.

"Of course" Granny says, writing their drinks on the pad and walking behind the counter.

"So are you even gonna give me a hint on what we're doing?" Regina asked looking into Emma's deep green eyes.

"No because you are a very intelligent woman and If I were to give you one word and you would figure it out on the first guess" Emma says, making Regina grin. "Now stop asking cause I won't tell you" Emma says with a serious face, which Regina thought looked adorable.

Granny came back to their table and gave them their drinks they ordered, "Do you guys know what you want to order or do you need more time?"

Granny asked looking back and forth between us "We need about 5 more minutes Granny" Emma says.

"Ok let me know when you're ready" She says walking away.

Regina looked down at the menu and started to go through it , "Fried Pickles" Regina says with disgust looking up at Emma.

"I'm guessing you never tried it, and her fried chicken is even better." Emma says looking at Regina with a light hearted grin. "It's Ok because soon enough you will have tried everything the Grannies diner has to offer being with me" She says with that confident look in her eye.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Regina asked.

"You." Is all Emma says looking at Regina while wiggling her eyebrows causing Regina to burst out in laughter. Regina couldn't really remember a time when someone has made her laugh this hard. Once Regina stopped laughing she looked up in Emma's awaiting gaze "I have a feeling you were being quite serious about your statement" Regina say's.

"Because I was" Emma states but before Regina could say anything else Granny came over to take their orders.

"Are you two ready to order?" Granny asked, looking at Emma and Regina.

"Indeed we are" Emma says looking back down at the menu, "I would like the grilled cheese with extra cheese with a side of your blueberry pancakes" Emma says making Regina looked at her with a shocked look.

"You're getting grilled cheese and pancakes?" Regina asked, "Yeah" Emma replied casually as if it was an everyday thing.

"Well that's Emma for you" Granny says with a chuckle, "So what would you like to get?" Granny asked, turning her attention to Regina.

"I would like a ceasar salad with ranch and extra chicken and cheese" Regina says closing my menu and placing her neatly folded hands on top of it.

"You're only getting a salad?" Emma asked snapping Regina from her thoughts.

" Yes it's healthy and I would like to live longer than 2 years, because the stuff you eat is basically an invitation to death's door." Regina snips in her sarcastic tone.

"Spoken like a true queen" Emma says looking at Regina, making her blush.

"You two are perfect for eachother" Granny says walking away to go make our orders.

After Granny came back everything went pretty well, me and Regina talked a lot more about our interest and disinterest and got to know one another on a deeper level.

Even after finishing our food we continued to talk but they soon started to see a couple of paparazzi out the window. "Are you ready to go?" Emma asked getting out of her seat.

"Yeah" She says getting up.

Emma offers her hand to Regina and she immediately takes it.

Emma left 200 on their table and they started walking out of the diner but before we could fully make it out the door Granny yelled "Swan!!", Emma rushed Regina out laughing as the door closed.

Soon enough their smiles fade as they're met by a full squad of cameras.

Emma watched Regina put on her sunglasses which went perfectly with her outfit, then watched as her mask was put up.

I can understand why, I do the same thing when it comes to these nosey people.

"Regina how are you and Emma's relationship going!?" A girl yelled causing Regina to freeze.

"Would you really like to know?" Regina asked, turning towards the girl's direction.

"Yes!" The girl and other reporters yelled out.

"Well since you asked it's going perfectly well and I'm really happy with this human being before me."

She says, making Emma smile.

"Emma do you feel the same?" a man asked next to the girl, and Emma couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually no I don't" Emma says, hearing some gasp and Emma could hear the crowd getting quieter, she could also see the look of hurt on Regina's face. "I don't think I deserve to be in the presents of this woman, because she is a Queen that can never be overthrown, well she's my Queen." Emma says causing Regina to turn around towards me with a look of surprise.

"Really?" She asked in question.

"Really" Emma replies pulling her in and kissing her on the lips.

With a grin Emma pulls away, "Well as much as we want to stay here and answer more of your questions we have a date to attend so if you don't mind we will be taking our leave now" Emma says leading Regina to her car and the whole way she had this faraway look in her eye.

Once we were both in the car Emma waved her hand in front of her face "Hey are you there?" Emma asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh Oh sorry" she says going quiet again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked and made Regina look up at her before speaking.

"Did you really mean all those things you said out there or was it for show?." she asked, letting her mind go on overdrive.

"Regina I meant every single word" I say looking her in her eyes, I start closing the space between us.

I captured her soft pulp lips that tasted of cinnamon and sugar but it soon turned into a full make out session where Emma ended up pinning Regina to the seat, her knee between Regina's legs causing Regina to moan out involuntarily.

It was the most beautiful sound Emma has ever heard.

Emma's Pov

I could feel mini Swan getting excited and the sexual tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife, I wanted this woman and this woman only, no one else will compare and I knew that for a fact.

When I pulled apart, me and Regina were heaving trying to catch our breaths, then Regina started laughing.

"That was amazing" Regina says looking up at Emma from her lying position under her, "Indeed it was" Emma say's sitting back in her seat and pulling Regina up in the process.

"OH look were almost there" Emma say's looking Regina's way, "Really?" Regina asked, looking out the window, and within seconds they pulled up to an art studio that Emma has rented out until it's time for them to get ready for night out.

"Emma you didn't" Regina says getting out the car as soon as it stops, not even waiting for Emma to open the door for her.

Regina immediately goes into the studio to be met with a rose path leading to 3 activities, painting, pottery, or sketching and coloring.

"Emma you've really outdone yourself" Regina says going over and touching the assorted colors of pastels and charcoal. "So what are we doing first?" she asked with an excited grin.

"Changing" Emma says, going outside and grabbing the two pairs of sweatpants and tank tops.

Emma goes back inside and hands one of each to Regina, "We will wear these so we don't mess up our clothes" Emma explains.

Emma's pov

I watched Regina's ass as she walked to the bathroom and I just couldn't take my eyes away, but right before she turned the corner leading to the bathroom she stopped and turned around.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, leaving me grinning as she continued to walk away. "God this woman will be the death of me" Emma whispered to herself walking into the men's bathroom to change.

Emma was done dressing within 5 minutes and when she got out Regina was waiting with her clothes neatly folded and heels sitting neatly next to them on one of the selves outside the bathroom.

As Emma was putting her clothes on the self she couldn't help but notice how much smaller Regina was without her stilettos on and it made her grin.

Emma's POV

"What?" Regina asked in question.

"Well I didn't really realize how short you were until today." I say going over to the art supplies awaiting to be used.

"Whatever" Regina says following me. "So Emma do you do art?" Regina asked, looking at me.

"Yes it was the one thing I relied on, to let my feelings out when I moved from foster home to foster home." I say avoiding her gaze,.

"You were an orphan?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I've gotten adopted multiple times but most of the homes were horrible, but when I turned 17 I ran away and never looked back, I went to night school, worked a day job then went to college on a scholarship" I say.

"Wow!" Regina says, "You are a very inspiring woman" Regina says looking at the blank canvas.

"Do you know what you are going to paint?" Emma asked while she watched Regina stare at the blank canvas for a whole minute without blinking.

"No, no I do not" Regina says before getting a brush and dipping it in yellow paint, she steps back from the canvas and splatters the paint on the canvas.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Turning my feelings into art" Regina states looking at Emma with a grin and Emma couldn't help but grin along with her.

For about 30 mins Regina continued to splatter paint while Emma painted a scenery of a field filled with sunflowers.

Sooner or later 2 hours went by and Emma was just about finished with hers and Regina was adding details on hers.

"Are you almost finished?" Regina asked looking away from her painting to look at Emma.

"Yeah, what about you?" Emma asked, looking at her.

"Just about '' She responded.

"Ok I'm done" Regina says sitting down her brush looking over her painting as if she was analyzing it.

Emma's pic

I look back at mine and sign my name and sit my brush down. "So am I" I say getting up.

"Ok on three we will reveal it Ok" Regina says.

"Ok" I say with a smile.

"1...,2...,3..!!" We said turning around our isles.

I looked at Regina's and couldn't help but gasp. Regina's painting was so emotional but with so much color and detail, "Wow" I say "Explain your painting to me Regina?" I asked, taking a look away from Regina's painting.

"Well the hands at the bottom are releasing the bubbles which are colors and shades that represents my feelings, the background is what it would look like with all these feelings jumbled together in a big mess." Regina explains.

"Wow it's beautiful" I say with a smile.

"Now get out the way so I can see yours" Regina demands going towards my painting.

I move out the way and she freezes and Regina stares at the painting with wide eyes, "Its- I can't even find words for how beautiful this is... Explain it" She says softly.

I smile and start my explanation "One of my old foster parents took me to this field when I was young and I remember being so captured by it's beauty that I didn't want to leave, and this field represents how I feel about you."

I says looking at Regina.

Regina looked away from my painting catching my gaze, and we stood there for a while just getting lost in eachothers eyes but I decided to make the first moven (once again).

I stepped towards Regina and she took a step back, that went on until Regina was between me and the table. "Emma..." Regina says my name barely above a whisper as I softly blew my breath against her earlobe.

"Regina..." I say whispering in her ear dragging out her name, I could feel her shiver underneath me.

And I couldn't wait anymore, I captured her lips pulling her closer to me by her waist. I swipe my tongue across her lips silently asking for access and she grants it, our tongues exploring her hands tug on my shirt, and I take it off not once removing my lips from Regina's.

I felt her hands travel up and down my abs soon her shirt came off.

I lifted Regina off the table and Regina's legs wrapped around my waist fitting as perfectly as a puzzle. My inner beast was coming out and taking control and seconds later I slammed Regina against the wall causing us both to moan out.

They're both panting against each other's lips lost in the unknown feeling of true happiness.

"Emma... Wait'' Regina says causing Emma to stop all movement.

"Regina are you not ready cause if your not I will stop, like I said I will wait no matter how long it takes.'' Emma say's reassuring Regina when she saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"I- just I need a little more time" I say taking a breath. (what the fuck she was doing right now, I haven't had sex in 3 years and the first time someones shows me the sexual attention I'm suddenly going to give it up.) I thought looking away from Emma in embarrassment.

"Ok that's fine Regina" Emma says kissing me on my forehead before letting my feet touch the ground.

"How about you go get ready and I will take us out to go get lunch?" Emma says and I nods in agreement, quickly going to grab my things to change.

Emma's pov

Once Regina was gone I sighed out in relief and frustration. It was hard as a rock and it felt like I had blue balls, god this woman will be the death of me.

I go and get my clothes and go into the bathroom, and I sit there and stare at my pulsing 9in dick thinking about being inside of Regina but it just caused it to get harder if that was even humanly possible.

I put my hand on it giving it a squeeze and I couldn't help but moan out. I started stroking it as thoughts about pounding Regina doggy style and in other famous positions ran through my mind.

My hand moved faster and faster until I exploded on my hand groaning Regina's name, I took a couple minutes to catch my breath then went to wash my hands and the mess I made.

Once I finished putting my suit on and put some hand sanitizer on just in case even though I washed my hands about ten times.

I fix my tie, and put my hair in a tight back ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to see Regina sketching in one of the sketchbooks sitting on the stool with her legs crossed.

I walked over to her to see she was sketching me and it looked just like me.

"Wow" I state startling Regina, causing her to jump out of her stool.

"Jesus christ Emma you scared me to death." Regina says taking in a breath of air. I look at her feeling a bit guilty for scaring her,

"I'm sorry I came over to ask if we're ready to go" I explained.

"Oh, I'm ready," Regina says, sitting the sketch book down with the rest of the art stuff that was laid out.

"You can keep the sketch book Regina" I say and she looks up at me.

"Ok" she says, closing it and grabbing the pencil she was using to draw with.

I looked at her watch and it was going at 3:00. "Where are we going for lunch?"

Regina asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Not telling" I say laughing easing the tension, Regina looked at me with a smile.

"Fine" She says, opening the sketch book and starting a new drawing.

It took 15 mins to reach our destination for lunch and I thought the place I picked was perfect.

"We're having lunch at a mexican grill?" Regina asked, looking at me.

"Yes, a little birdie told me you love mexican food, " I say, and she smiles.

"Well who ever this little birdie is they are very correct" she says while getting out of the car.

By the time we left from lunch it was going to be 5:30 and was getting a bit late.

"Well I can drop you off so you can get ready and I can be back around 8 to pick you up, cause Ruby said she was going to meet us there." I say getting in the car.

"That's fine" she says looking up from her phone.

"Ok," I say, putting my seatbelt on and starting to take her home.

Once I dropped Regina off I went home and put on some casual clothes, some black jeans and a black t-shirt and white converse. I felt a bit nervous and these feelings I'm feeling for Regina feels like a drug that I can't stop getting high off of, that just keeps coming back for more.

Once it hit 7:30 I left the house to go get Regina, and I made it there at about 7:55.

Regina's pov

When Emma dropped me off. I went straight to my closet in my room trying to find something to wear.

(How about black, would she like that?), I looked around my closet fumbling through my outfits and dresses until I stumbled upon a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped just a couple inches above my knees.

I got in the shower, did my make up and added my red lipstick to make it pop.

I put on my dress then put on my closed toe red heels and to top off the outfit I put on a ruby necklace.

By the time I finished it was 7:57pm and I heard a slight knock at the door.

I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could in stilettos knowing it was Emma at the door. I opened the door to be met with the beautiful blonde that has made my heart race with every glance. Emma was in all black except her shoes but I shifted my focus to her green eyes.

"Good Evening" Emma says, causing a blush to spread across my face.

"Good Evening" I say laughing it off.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"We've managed to match every day," I say.

"Well maybe we're just into the same colors" She says dropping her voice down an octave making my body heat up.

"Are you ready Love?" Emmma asks, causing me to look up.

"Yeah" I say grabbing my keys off the hook to lock the door. Emma let me in the car first as always and then she got in soon after.

"So what club are we going to?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking we would go to the one your brother owns. I mean his clubs are really popular," She says.

"Ok, Is he going to be there?" I ask.

"Probably I think he said something about asking Ruby out" Emma says with a sly smirk.

I can't help but smirk "He doesn't stand a chance" I say and Emma starts laughing.

"That's exactly what I told him" Emma says laughing.

Emma's Pov

We parked in the V.I.P parking for Jefferson's club then I gave my keys to the car handlers. As I was doing that Regina got out the car and the car handler couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she made her way towards me, and I couldn't help but feel anger at the action.

"Hey that's my woman so I suggest you keep your eyes elsewhere" I growled, and he immediately rushed off.

"Hey is everything Ok over here?" Regina asked as she finally reached me.

"Of course" I say with a smile while lending her my arm.

We made our way into the club and we caught sight of Ruby and Jefferson sitting at the bar waiting for us.

"There they are" Regina says letting go of my arm so she could maneuver easier through the crowd of people.

"Hey Sis, hey Emma, How did your day go together?" Jefferson asked as we made our way out the crowd.

"It was great" Regina said with a grin.

"You two look beautiful together" Ruby says with a smile.

"Thanks Rubes" I say turning to Regina who sat on a bar stool and was now looking at the menu for drinks.

"Yes and it seems you've caught the attention of social media with your little stunt" Jefferson says looking between me and Regina with narrowed eyes.

"Who said it was a stunt?" Regina asked with a smirk causing both Jefferson and Ruby's jaws to drop. "Anyways did you two order anything yet?" Regina asked them not to looking away from the menu.

"Of course we did!" Ruby and Jefferson said just as the bartender brought over what looked like 50 shots of a few different drinks.

"So... sis it's been a long long time since the last time we had a drinking contest" Jefferson states looking at Regina with a grin causing me to laugh.

"Nope" Regina says turning him down quicker than he can say please, "Oh come on it's your day off" He says.

"No I'm not doing this" Regina says.

"Fine then I will call Zelena... to do it with me" He says knowing what to says to get her to give in.

"Fine!" She yells getting out the stool.

"You haven't gone soft on me have you lil sis" He says egging her on.

"In your dreams" she says grabbing a shot.

"On your march get set go..!!" Ruby yells and Jefferson and Regina started blasting through shot after shot. Jefferson was the first one to crack he started getting slower with his movements, but Regina wasn't having it, she knocked back shot after shot until she hit her last one, and that was the she took her time on. "This last shot goes to you Jefferson" She says a slight slur in her voice. She knocks the last shot back and slams it on the bar counter. "Now who's going soft" Regina says with a smirk.

"And we have a winner" Ruby says rubbing Jefferson's shoulder, "I can't believe you let her beat you, you're all bark no bite" she says with a shake of her head. At that statement me and Regina starts laughing.

"Welp, while that was an entertaining show for the start of a banger night I would really like to be getting on the floor to bust some moves." Ruby says while making her way over to the dance floor where other people were bumping and grinding.

"Wait Ruby." Jefferson yells following behind her like a lost puppy, and Regina starts giggling hysterically.

"Did you see that I just drank 25 shots of gods knows what alcohols" She says. Then she gasps while turning to look at me with wide eyes, "I wanna go dance, Will you dance with me Em...ma." Regina says grabbing my wrist and leading me to the dance floor.

"Wait Regina I didn't get my beer.." I whine while Regina continued to drag me to the dance floor.

Then the song by Rihanna called Sex With Me So Amazing started playing and Regina started to move her hips to the music not missing a beat completely hypnotizing me with her entrancing moves.

"Emma aren't you going to dance with me?"

Regina asked, grabbing my hand and pulling herself closer to me. Heat started to rise into my cheeks as I felt my body reacting to Regina's and movements. (Wow intoxicated Regina is way bolder than the put together Regina.) Emma thought trying to at least get a bit of rythm.

And not having a care in the world, Regina turned around so now her backside was against my front and mini Swan immediately responded. I suddenly felt self conscious thinking that Regina would feel disgusted with what I have, but it was different she didn't instead she purposely started to rub her ass against me with a grin on her face.

"So you had a little package and didn't tell me" She slurred her hips grinding against my dick.

"I-I didn't know how to tell you, I thought you wouldn't like me because of it" I say caught between being nervous and completely turned on.

"Emma I don't care about your money or your dick or what clothes you wear, I care about you and your personality and intelligence."

She says turning to me and it was like she wasn't drunk at all, "I want to go home" Regina says.

"Are you tired?" I asked looking at my watch "Yes I'm so very tired" Regina exaggerates, "I'm tired of not being able to touch you infront of all these people, now I suggest we go to your house because I'm ready Emma I want to give myself to you." Regina slurs causing me to get harder than I did before.

"Ok" I say.

I leave Regina to go to the counter and get my keys from the bartender, "Um.. excuse me but your wife is trying to buy a bottle of tequila, I told my friend to give her any cause she seemed pretty wasted already." The bartender says while handing me my keys.

I smile "Thanks I will go and get her out your hair" I say with a smile before walking over to Regina. "Hey... excuse me..." Regina slurs "I asked for a bottle of tequila" She slurred.

"Hey Regina come on I got the keys" I say grabbing her hand.

"He won't give me tequila" She says while we walk out of the bar.

"That's because I have some at home but you should eat some food" I say getting her into the car.

I wanted her to be as sober as she could be. I didn't want our first love making to be something she forgot. I stopped at grannies and sat her down, to eat.

"Emma? What are you two doing here so late?" Granny asked walking up to our booth.

"Um trying to get her to sober up before the night ends" I say, "She did a drinking contest and won, but this is the end result" I say showing her the past out Regina at the table.

"Ok well I will bring over a burger and fries in a sec" She says going into the back, I was glad I got here before she closed up everyone was gone so we didn't have to worry about this getting on the internet which would cause Regina to flip if it did.

Soon Granny came out with a tray with two cheese burgers and fries, "There you go, this should do the trick and a nap of course," Granny says leaving the table.

"Regina" I call out shaking her shoulder "Yes" She responds with her head popping up a confused look on her face, "I got you some food to soak up the alcohol" I say and she looks at me then the food.

"I- um..." She says looking back at me with a questioning look, "It's good I promise" I say reassuring her.

Regina grabs the burger and bites into it moaning out "This is so... Good..." She says taking another bite, and another till she pretty much ate everything.

"How are you feeling?" I asked "Much better I can't believe that I did a drinking contest with Jefferson, and you let me" She says looking up at me with a grin.

"Today was your off day where you were supposed to have fun and doing a drinking contest with Jefferson was fun And I wasn't going to get in the way of that" I say looking in her eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked and she nodded standing up she grabbed 2 hundred dollars and sat it on the table I picked it up and put my money on the table instead of Regina's and walked out to see Regina already in the car when I got in I put her money back in her purse and started to make way to my house.

When we arrived Regina didn't say a word, she got out of the car and waited for me at the front door. When I made it there she put her hand in mine then looked up at me with a smile. "I did have a lot of fun today" She says and I smirked.

"Oh but the fun is only beginning" I say, picking her up in bridal style and rushing up the stairs to my home.

"Emma Swan you will put me down this instant!" Regina yelled, causing me to laugh.

But I didn't put her down until we were inside of the penthouse, "This is beautiful" Regina says as I sit her on the kitchen counter "Just like you" I say looking in her chocolate brown eyes and she leans in and I meet her half way.

Regina's arms go around my neck and her legs go around my waist as if they've done it a thousand times before, but before anything can go any further I look at Regina setting her on the floor "Are you sure you're ready?" I asked and she nodded with a shy smile.

"Ok" I said, capturing her lips once more. Soon enough clothes went flying, my jacket, then her dress, then my jeans , by the time we reached the room we were both half naked, the only thing left on my body was well my boxers and Regina was just in her underwear.

Her boobs were perfect, I picked her up, her legs immediately wrapping around my waist as I slammed her into the wall, Regina moaned out a throaty moan, our kisses became deeper and more passionate by the minute. I could feel Regina's wetness as she grinded on my trying to get some friction, in fact she was soaked to the core.

"Em...ma..." She moans out as I rub my fingers on her sensitive bud, I waste no time sitting her on the bed and putting her ass at the edge giving me a good view, I slowly take off her underwear giving a good tease "Em...ma please" Regina practically whimpered.

At that I wasted no time. I gave her pussy a good lick feeling her writhe above me "Emma!!" She cries out as I thrust my tongue in and out of her tight hole. I gripped her waist trying to keep her still. I take out my tongue savoring the taste of the lovely woman before me. I lick and suck on her sensitive bud causing her to scream out my name "Emma!! I'm coming!!!" She screams her body shaking and twitching, I gave her a second to come down before I got up.

I moved her to the middle of the bed, "Are you ready for me my love?" I ask.

"Yes" Is all she was able to get out as I pushed my 9inch dick inside her tight pussy, I slowed down trying to get her to adjust to me but I want to fuck her into oblivion. Once I was all the way in it fit like a glove as if we were meant for one another, I started to move in and out slowly and then worked my way up when I heard her moans of pleasure.

"Faster!!" She cried out her nails digging into the skin on my back, one of my hands on each side of her face, and her face contorted with pleasure was beautiful she was beautiful and she was mine.

"Tell me Regina when was the last time you had sex?" I whispered in her ear as I pounded harder making it incredibly hard for her to form her words, and then I found her g-spot.

"Emma!!!" she screamed as I continued to hit it without stopping "How long Regina!!" I yelled.

"3 Years!!!" She screams.

"Then I guess I have to fuck you to no return" I say whipering in her ear "I'm gonna cum!!!" She screams.

"Oh no not yet" I say, stopping my movements and pulling out causing her to whimper, " I put her legs over each of my shoulders then entered back inside of her. I groaned out, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, I was deeper inside of her than before.

I wasted no time picking up the pace causing Regina's moans and cries to become incoherent, I bit into her neck as I felt her walls clenching my dick letting me know she was very close and I was too. I went harder Regina's nails dragging down my back and through my hair, "Emma!!!" Regina screamed as she threw her head back.

"Regina..." I growled out as I released my seed in her. It took us a couple minutes to come down and when we did I capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I lay down beside Regina and she turned on her stomach and shifted so she was laying on my chest. "How do you feel?" I asked with a smile.

"I feel relaxed like I'm on cloud nine, I feel very exhausted but I feel like I'm falling in love" she says.

"Me to" I say and there was a long silence and I looked down to see her fast asleep, with a very peaceful look.


	4. TheTango

**Now this is a little shorter than the other one but I made it worth your while trust me. and for the next 2 weeks or less I wont be posting any chapters for this story cause I kinda need to write alot of chapter for other stories so I will leave you with this beautiful piece and go to sleep ok enjoy**

* * *

once again this story has been updated and rewritten so don't just stand here continuing to read,go reread the freaking story

* * *

Morning

Regina's Pov

I woke up and looked around, it took me a couple seconds to realize where I was and why and when my memories of last night came flooding back I couldn't help but smile. I looked around once more to find that Emma was gone, I got out of the bed and saw Emma's closet, I didn't have any clothes so I went to see what she had.

I looked and found a large t-shirt, I put it on and started making my way down the hallway but it was a bit difficult considering I was very sore from last night. As I hit the end of the hallway from Emma's room a delicious smell wafted around me,

I started to follow the smell to the kitchen, to find Emma surrounded by breakfast foods behind the stove making more foods. "Wow I didn't know you were a master chef" I say going behind her and wrapping my hands around her waist "It's all for you baby" she says turning around and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You look hot in my t-shirts" She states making me laugh "Do I" I say grabbing a piece of bacon, tasted it and couldn't help but moan out "This is so.. Good" I groan out "You make me want to take you right here right now" She says I grin "What's stopping you Miss.Swan?" I ask and In a blink of an eye my bacon was out my hand and I was against the wall, I gasped out in surprise

"Don't tease me Mills, we both know you can't handle another round with me" She says "You have no idea what I'm capable of" I say closing the space between us. Emma's soft lips pressing against mine felt like a dream becoming reality, Emma lifts me up and I wrap my legs around her waist. But then Emma pulled away, "Now since you think it's funny to tease I think it's only fair I tease you back" Emma says sitting me down on the floor and going to turn off the oven, while pulling out pastry's.

"OH!! You can not leave me like this, you must be out of your damn mind" I say standing where she sat me with my hands on my hips "For you" She says making me roll my eyes.

Time Skip 1 Year Later

Emma's Pov

It's been one whole year since Regina and I first started dating, and I've been planning our anniversary for the last two weeks. I don't know how I even got the time because Regina and I have been pretty busy since the finishing of the hotel, and speaking of there was going to be a party tonight that is absolutely necessary that me and Regina attend because we are the owners of it. I grabbed my phone and hit the contact name listed as My Sexy Queen. It rang for about five seconds before she picked up.

R: Hey baby

E: Hey I have a question

R: I'm all ears

E: What color are you wearing to the party tonight?  
R: My favorite color  
E: What shade?  
R: Dark

E: Ok thanks  
R: No problem

E: How was your morning I know I didn't come in today cause I went to help with the finishing touches for the party making sure it was just how you liked it

R: Quite boring since you were at the hotel but I got a lot of work done so that's good oh and I got through a 2hr long meeting, you should've seen Karen's outfit it was horrendous

E: hahaha.. Be nice

R:Ok….. Well it's already hitting five thirty and I have to look sexy for my handsome king

E: Ohhh….. I wonder who that might be.. Haha

R: Bye Emma I need to get ready, love you  
E: Ok love you to bye.

R: Oh and Emma don't pick me up I will meet you there

End of call

I go into my closet and find my suit that is dark red, and looks like the color of blood. I hopped into the shower for about 15mins, then hopped out the shower brushed my teeth, washed my face, lotioned up and fixed my hair into a tight ponytail in the back.

Once I got finished with all of that I went to put on my suit, I put on my black dress shoes and a watch. I grabbed my wallet that had a picture of me and Regina in the Bahamas last spring break and I was out the door.

I made it to the hotel at around 7:30 and there were already a lot of people there. I walked in and immediately saw Regina's parents and my parents talking but it seemed they were doing more of arguing. I walked over trying to see if Regina was anywhere nearby but no luck "Good evening Mr Mrs.Mills" I saw greeting them "Hello Emma", "Good Evening Mom and Dad", "Hey Honey".

"So what were you guys arguing about?" I asked looking at all four of them, "Nothing" they all say in unison "They were betting who was going to pop the question" Zelena says coming out of nowhere "And I placed my bet as you Emma so don't disappoint me."

Zelena says "Really" I say looking at all of them "You guys act like children sometimes" I say but honestly I can't be the one to talk if it were up to Regina I would probably be the most childest adult alive and I don't blame her. As soon as it hit eight O'clock the lights in the ballroom dined down and the spotlight came on the double doors. "What is going on?" I asked looking at our parents but they looked as confused as I did. The doors came open and what came through almost made me drop dead,

Regina walked through with a deep V dark red dress that had a u cut stopping just above her hip bone, a slit starting in the middle of her thigh on her right leg going all the way down and her hair was straightened not one single hair was out of place she had on red and back eyeshadow and dark red lipstick that made you think she drank someone's blood and left the evidence right there for everyone to see.

I could hear the gasp as everyone saw her walk through the doors and I couldn't help but laugh because well that was Regina, she knew how to make an entrance. "Good evening everyone, you guys don't know how thankful and happy I am that you all came out here tonight to enjoy something me and my partner Emma have been working on for quite some time, Emma my love do you mind coming out here dear" She says causing a spotlight to shine on me as I made my way through the crowd.

I was handed a microphone by one of the camera men that were recording, "Yes me and this beautiful woman in front of me have been working hard for the past year to make something not only for the adults to enjoy but for everyone of all ages to enjoy."

I say connecting me and Regina's hand "Yes so we are very glad to present the SWANQUEEN HOTEL" me and Regina say in unison, and everyone goes wild with clapping and screaming.

I leaned down and pecked Regina on the lips and she smiled "Are you trying to kill me tonight woman" I say "No not yet of course" she says smirking "Now with further do the party is now started" Regina says before capturing my lips once more. Music started blaring through the speakers and everyone started dancing and having fun.

"You couldn't wait to attempt to kill me in that dress could you?" I asked her while spinning her around with my hand moving to the beat of the music. "Well I had to try," she says, pecking me on the lips.

I was nervous I had something big planned and this could either go great or very, very horrible, I knew what song was coming on next "Do you know how to tango?" I asked already knowing the answer "Of course I do after all the teaching my mother made me go through as a child , but you already knew this so why are you asking me?" She says, "Because that's what we're doing next" I say dragging her out on the floor.

The beat started playing me and Regina's bodies started moving in sync as if we were one with one another, people started to make a large circle around us watching us as we moved our feet and hips no one else just me and Regina on the floor and it felt like a dream.

I spun Regina out and I heard her say catch me as she went out, I got in my stance and as she lept in the air I caught her as she was in a split position it was an incredibly hard move.

I spinned around slowly as if she was on display doing it faster but transitioning to the ground, as soon as her feet hit the ground our feet started moving at a faster pace me and Regina never breaking eye contact.

The end was coming closer and closer till it was finally, "Are you ready?" I whisper And she nods, I spin her out and Regina continues to spin and spin as I walk slowly around her, her hands going up as if she was a ballerina and I knew that was my cue.

I grab my rose and put it in my hand. I stopped walking and held out one hand but Regina didn't come not yet in fact she started to speed up her spin to the point where you only saw flashes of red, the she came spinning back towards me , and once my hand touched hers I immediately transitioned her into a dipping position with the rose in my mouth.

Everyone was cheering but all that noise drowned out when I looked in her eyes, we were both heaving and that's all I could hear was our breaths blowing against each other lips and I dropped the rose out of my mouth and kissed her in front of hundreds of people but who cares, I'm in love with this woman and nothing will ever change that.

"UH!!... EMMMM!!" someone says loudly over the microphone causing me and Regina to break apart from our very intimate kiss "Yeah hello we're still here" Zelena says on the microphone.

"Emma don't you have a few words to say I suggest you do it before it gets nevermind" She says handing me the mic, "Right… um.. Yeah I have a few things to say but it's something you probably weren't expecting" I say getting Regina's attention as she finished reapplying her lipstick.

"Regina I know we've only been together a year, a year but it feels like it's been so much longer than that,it's like I know every part of you and you do me and I feel that my love for you is much stronger than my ego" I say seeing Regina tear but laugh at the joke just as everyone else.

"But I love you and I always will so I'm gonna ask you something but you have to promise my charming ego will still be intact no matter the outcome" I say moving towards her across the room "I promise she says trying to wipe her tears.

Once I reach her, I sit the mic down make sure to turn it off and I go down on one knee and pull out a box opening it, "Regina Maria Mills you make me the happiest woman on earth by marrying your biggest human child?" I ask tearing up, and I could see every emotion going through her mind as my heart thumped, threatening to break though my chest.

"YEs you big buffoon" She says crying "Of course I will marry you" she says as I put the gold ring on her finger it was encrusted with one ruby in the middle and three diamonds surrounding it in a triangle shape.

Once I finished I got on my feet and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, her arm wrapped around my neck pulling me deeper, and everyone around us cheered. I could feel the flashes of the camera. I pulled away from Regina seeing that she was still crying, "Why are you still crying?" I asked hoping she could hear me over all the noise "Because you are my one and only true love" She says kissing me on the lips before pulling apart again.

**so how did you like it whatever you want to see in future chapter dont hesitate to let me know in the comments i do care of what you guys think also thank you for all the support you guys give for not only this story but my other one also I really appreciate your love for my writing Goodnight everyone or morning depending on timezone :):)**


	5. Help

Um hello I want to say thanks to all the people who have been loving and encouraging me to put my ideas on paper and form them into beautiful stories. I have been recently told that I need help with my transition sentences and punctuation which I already knew but I have introduced myself to beta reader.

and I can't seem to find anyone that's online or available to help me so if on of you are a beta reader I beg of you to help me in this situation I would love for people to feel the emotion and dramatic events in the story so as I said if you are or know a beta reader that can help please drop there user name below please and thank you.

Oh and I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'm working on new stories and I'm making more chapters for the stories you guys seem to love be patient with me it would all be updated in good time I hopethank you


	6. Progress Report

Hello to all my fellow fans and followers, I know I haven't posted a actual chapter in almost 4 months and I deeply apologize, I have someone help me edit some new stories which are almost ready for me to release into your beautiful minds I just need a little more time and patience. Don't worry I don't plan to disappoint you with these two new and upcoming stories and with my latest stories also just a little more time and I will deliver you all the hard work. I promise.

Stay safe everyone


	7. Secrets

Chapter 5

**Yup peeps I'm back and exhausted so hope you guys enjoy this I really do cause the pot is stirring.**

* * *

I couldn't help but let the tears escape my eyes as Emma got down on one knee to propose to me, it felt like a dream come true.

"Regina Maria Mills, you make me the happiest woman on earth by marrying your biggest human child?", Emma asked looking into my eyes. I felt every emotion rush through my body, almost like a feeling of euphoria, with this in mind I looked Emma in the eyes and accepted the ticket to my future.

"YEs you big buffoon, of course I will marry you" I say laughing through my tears. A year we've been together and I've felt nothing but true happiness and joy, the feeling felt endless like it is everlasting.

Emma slips the gold ring encrusted with a ruby in the middle and a diamond surrounding it, it was beautiful. Emma got up and pulled Regina towards her kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

I wrapped my arms around Emma's neck not caring for the affection that was shown, I will let it go this one time, I thought while pressing my lips into Emma's. Once Emma pulled away I could see the flashes of cameras,

"Why are you still crying?" Emma asked me, yelling a bit over the loud music, "Because you are my one and only true love" I say before capturing her lips once more.

Regina pulled away gasping a bit for air, "How about we go and see what our parents are up to?" Emma says, slipping her hand around Regina's waist. "I have a feeling it's nothing good" Regina says giggling, "Yeah.. me to" Emma states as she leads the over to their parents.

"Congratulations Princess" Henry says with a grin as Regina and Emma make it over to them "Thank you daddy" Regina says going over and hugging him, once she finishes she slipped back into Emma's embrace.

"Well Emma I didn't think you had the balls" Killan Emma's best friend says "SHut it Killian you know if you were ever given the chance you couldn't do it any better" Emma says wrapping both of her arms around Regina's waist and settling her on top of Regina's.

"Damn Swan I get it geez" Killian says "And it's now Swan-Mills" Emma saysa bringing a smile to Regina's face and their parent's faces.

A waiter made his way over to them with a platter of champagne, "Drinks anyone?" He asked "Yes" Regina said, grabbing two glasses and handing one of them to Emma.

"Thank you" Emma says, placing a kiss on Regina's temple, they watch the platter clear as everyone grabs a glass. "Let's make a toast" Zelena says looking around at everyone, "Yes let's make one big sis, let us toast to the new beginnings and the future that soon awaits us" Jefferson says coming out of nowhere with Ruby at his side.

"Congratulations you two" Ruby says "Thank you" Emma and Regina says in unison. "Well I guess we can toast to what Jefferson said," Says Zelena while she holds up her glass.

Everyone soon raised their glass yelling "TO NEW BEGINNINGS" then clinked their glasses together with smiles.

"Well me and Regina need to mingle. It is a grand opening night still," Emma says, looking down at Regina. "Right" Regina agrees "See you guys later" Regina and Emma say walking back into the crowd.

"What two busy women, that could never be me" Jefferson says laughing, "Oh would you shut it" Ruby says slapping his arm half laughing.

Henry looked at everyone then looked at Cora "We have to tell them tonight" Henry says. "Tells us what?" Zelena asked looking at them expectantly, "We can't talk here" Henry says leading them all to an empty hallway.

"Dad what's all this for, I'm afraid to say that you're actually worrying me" Jefferson says looking between Henry and Cora.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell Regina I need you to promise me that," Henry says looking at each of them "We promise" They say awaiting an explanation. "I'm dying" Henry says, "AHAHHAHAHHA!!!This is hilarious, that's a funny joke dad" Jefferson says, wiping his eyes.

"Jefferson I don't think it was a joke" Ruby says looking a bit shocked. "This has to be a joke you-you can't die- Regina do you know what this will do to her- this will crush her all in it's self then she finds out that we were keeping this secret from her she would practically die."

Zelena says anger evident in her voice but the sadness overshadowing in her eyes. "Your dying" Emma states coming from around the corner, Henry's eyes widen "Is Regina with you?" Henry asked, looking at her with fearful eyes.

"No she's talking with Kathryn I told her I was going to the bathrooms" Emma says joining the group.

"Your planning on keeping this from Regina?" Emma asked looking at Henry, sadness in her eyes. "Yes, Emma please you can't tell her-", "Henry I will keep this secret but you do know that no matter what it will backfire on all of us in the end."

Emma says cutting Henry off, "Yes I understand that" Henry says, "But if it ever comes down to all of that I will tell her that I made you all promise" He finishes.

"It won't' matter if you told her you made us swear on the bible. You know she hates secrets especially when they are about her, and you know we promised her that we were going to be completely honest with her after her break up with daniel."

Jefferson finishes looking pissed "How long have you two been keeping this from us?" Zelena asked, "Two years" Cora says ashamed, "And how long do you plan on us all keeping this from Regina?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't know," Henry exclaims. For one thing when Regina, Jefferson, and Zelena were younger they weren't the best siblings in the world. Yeah, they might've teased her and made fun of her a lot but little did she know they actually cared about her more than they made it seem.

So much that them having to lie to her is making them angry. "You know this isn't fair to her, she is always honest even when she doesn't want to be because we including her promised this is going against everything, this secret can either make or break this family and I'm pretty sure it's breaking" Jefferson says.

"C'mon Jeff you don't have to be so hard on them I'm pretty sure everything you and Zelena are saying they have already thought over and from what I can see their decision is final" Emma says looking at them with a conflicted look.

"And you're Ok with this she's going to be your wife how long do you think you can keep this secret from her." Jefferson says "I don't know and hopefully Henry will probably have thought of a way to tell her before it would have to get to that point."

Emma says shoving her hands in her pocket, "I need a drink" Jefferson says but before he leaves from the circle he looks at Ruby who hasn't said a word this whole time "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah" she says, leaving to head to the bar alongside Jefferson.

"Emma are you over here?" Regina called coming around the corner, "Yeah Regina" Emma said turning around.

"I thought you said you were going to the bathroom, I just saw Jefferson and Ruby heading over to the bar and he looked pretty pissed."

Regina says linking her arms with Emma's.

Emma looked at Henry while making an excuse for Jefferson's anger "Yeah it seems Jefferson lost his bet so he's run off acting like a sore loser" Emma lies "Oh Ok" Regina says not questioning Emma's explanation.

"Well I'm going to go grab a drink also, do you want anything?" Regina asked, "No, because I will need to drive home a very drunk queen of mine" Emma says with a small smile.

Regina fake gasps "That horrible I could only wonder who this queen is" Regina says kissing Emma on the cheek, "Ok well I'm going to go out there if any of you need me I'm with Kathryn" Regina says walking away.

Now Regina starts making her way over to the bar where Kathryn is sitting waiting for her. "Bout time I didn't think you were going to make it back," Kathryn says with a laugh, yeah she was talking with our family. Regina says while flagging down the bartender.

"What can I get you Ms.Mills?" he asked, "A bottle of tequila" Regina says with a grin "You got it" He says grabbing a bottle from behind him and sitting it in front of Regina.

"Thank you" Regina says slapping a 50 bill on the counter, "It's about time you let loose" Kathryn says with a grin "Yes I guess it is" Regina replies taking the cap off and takes a sip.

"Hey bartender give me a bottle," Kathryn yelled, "What are you doing?" Regina asked looking at her "Challenging you to a drinking contest" She says with a grin. Regina starts laughing when she sees that she was serious, "Don't start something you can't finish Kat" Regina says using her nickname.

"We'll see about that," Kathryn says, taking the cap off her bottle, "Fine, I will play your little game," Regina says.

"Hey bartend come count down for us" Kathryn yells, "You got it" he replies walking they're way.

"Ok you two ready?" He asked, looking at the both of them "Ready" Kathryn and Regina say in unison.

"Ok 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!..." He says and they both start chugging their bottles of tequila.

After about a minute Regina slammed her now empty bottle of tequila on the counter right before Kathryn hit half way, "DONE!!" Regina yells grabbing a napkin and wiping off the alcohol that dribbled on the corner of her lips.

Kathryn slammed her still quaterfull bottle on the bar, "You cheated" Kathryn exclaims with a glare.

"Yeah not really dear, cheating is practically impossible in a drinking contest however if it makes you happy to think such I'll go along with it."

Regina finishes with a smirk, "Oh spare me your mercy Gina…." Kathryn slurs, and they both pause before bursting out laughing. causing groups of people to look at them but they were in their own drunken world to pay any mind.

Meanwhile Emma was still talking about the current situation with Zelena in a corner before she heard Regina's laugh from across the room.

"Seems like she's having a good night" Zelena says watching her sister have a good time with her friend Kathryn.

"You should be doing the same thing" Zelena says looking at Emma.

"I'm having a good time watching her have a good time" Emma says, downing her glass of champagne.

"And plus I need to be sober enough to drive her home" Emma says dismissing Zelena's comment.

"Whatever, well I'm going to go home Mummy and Daddy has quite ruined my fun for tonight" Zelena says walking to go find Robin.

Once Zelena walks away Emma makes her way over to Regina and Kathryn.

* * *

**Yes guys I finally updated after what felt like years but only a couple months but like I said I've been putting in some work to get these ideas on paper and dont forget to go check out my other stories including my new ones. Stay safe everyone **


	8. DrunkenDesire

Once Zelena left Emma made her way over to Kathryn and Regina.

"Hello ladies" Emma says sitting in the seat next to Regina, "Hello Baby……" Regina slurs slightly.

"I thought you said you didn't want to drink" Regina says rolling her eyes, "I don't" Emma states with a smirk.

"How boring you are" Regina slurs turning to face Emma, "You know If I remember correctly the roles were reversed not that long ago" Emma states with a grin.

"Yes If I remember correctly you were a nuisance not that long ago" Regina says with a raised brow. Emma smiled at the statement "Indeed I was but the best part about it was that I was your nuisance" Emma says with a grin standing up out of the chair.

"Yes dear you were and still are, and yet I wouldn't have it any other way" Regina slurs standing up on shaky legs.

"Are you ready to go home?" Emma asked as she got Emma lending her fiance her arm. No I wa...nt to stay a little longer '' The brunette replied happily taking the offered arm.

"Ok," Emma says as they walk around for another hour chatting with people and other business owners, While Regina charms the people with her smiles and drunken jokes.

When Regina grabbed another glass filled with whiskey off of a tray of a waiter, Emma knew Regina's drinking for tonight will have to come to an end especially since they had to go into the tower tomorrow.

Emma turned to Regina who had just downed her glass, "Ok- I-I th...ink I'm done" Regina says giggling hysterically. "Yeah I think so to," Emma says grabbing a glass and sitting it on a nearby table.

"Are you ready to go home?" Emma asked looking down at her drunk fiance, "Yes but I want you to stay…." Regina slurred."Ok" is all Emma says while leading them out of the hotel. Emma was going to take Regina to her house, she didn't need to worry about Regina having clothes because Regina had half the closet at her penthouse and vice versa for Emma.

Emma had one of the car holders go and grab her car while they waited by the entrance. "Emma what do you see when you think of a future with me?" Regina asked not sounding like she was drunk at all which amazed Emma cause she did know how Regina was capable of doing it.

Emma smiles draping an arm around Regina while kissing Regina temple and Regina hugs Emma's waist in the process. "I see you on the couch 8 months pregnant eating granny's fried pickles on the couch while watching a Disney movie crying" Emma says.

"You want to have kids?" Regina asked with a smile. "Of course don't you?" Emma said, "Yes of course I do, but it's just we've never discussed this subject" Regina says as the car pulls up.

"Well maybe we can talk about tomorrow when you're sober enough" Emma says putting Regina in the passenger seat while the car handler got out.

"Mmmmhhmmm" Regina hums in agreement, And Emma just smiled.

* * *

By the time they made it to Emma's penthouse Regina had already dozed off. Emma took off her heels and picked her up, being careful not to wake her and started to make her way into the front entrance.

Henry was dying and Emma only hoped he had a way to tell Regina, cause Emma didn't want to see that look of Devastation on Regina's face she couldn't bear it.

The elevator dings dragging Emma out of her thoughts, Emma got off and started walking through the door with her fiancé in her arms.

Smiling at that thought, Emma's heart picked up at the thought of calling Regina her wife, Swan-Mills it sounded right it sounded like it was meant to be as if the universe planned this well before time and it warmed Emma's heart knowing that it was there future.

….

Emma looked down at Regina who was sleeping peacefully in her arms, "Hey baby I need you to wake up" Emma whispers in Regina's ear outside the penthouse. "Mmmm why…." Regina whined in Child like voice, making Emma laugh. Because I want to eat something before we go to bed."

Emma says not entirely lying, "Fine" Regina says, opening her brown eyes fully and staring into the green ones.

"There you are" Emma whispers causing a blush to spread across Regina's cheeks. "Stop it, now can you put me down because I know I'm heavy." Regina says averting her gaze shyly, "actually your very light at least to me" Emma says unbothered.

Regina rolled her eyes taking the keys from Emma and unlocking the door, but what she was greeted with is what caught her off guard.

When Regina opened the door there were candles everywhere rose petals on the floor leading to the bedroom which Regina quickly followed walking bare footed, her dress dragging a bit.

"Emma.." Regina whispered softly, there were more candles and rose petals on the bed spelling out I love you. "Do you like it?" Emma asked, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"Is that even a question?" Regina asked, turning in Emma's arms and placing her head on Emma's chest.

There was a moment of silence, a comfortable silence neither minded, "you spoil me" Regina states quietly. "Oh I know I do and I do it purposely" Emma says with a smirk.

Regina smiles and looks up at Emma, and Emma looks down at Regina with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Promise me when we get married there will be no lies and secrets between us, I don't want us to end, I want us to grow old but not look it." Regina says looking in Emma's eyes.

Emma frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile "I promise" Emma says softly against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss which got more heated by the second.

"Emma.." Regina gasped pulling away to get some air as Emma took the chance to devour her neck. "You've been teasing me all night in this dress." Emma growls slamming Regina up against the wall, getting a deep moan from Regina.

"Mmmm I'm glad it served its purpose" Regina says as Emma bit that spot that put Regina on the brink of insanity.

"Dammit Emma stop teasing" Regina gasped quickly undoing Emma's tux while Emma made quick work with her dress ,to find out she wasn't wearing anything under it.

If it was possible Emma felt herself get harder in her pants.

"Regina, damnit" Emma growled, "impatient are we dear" Regina laughed, getting her belt off in under a second with months of practice.

Once Regina released Emma's girth from its confinement she slowly slid down to her knees, her eyes never leaving the green ones.

"You're the only person I would ever do this for Emma" Regina whispers before peppering kisses down the thick and long dick. Emma gripped the brunette locks as Regina made her way back to the top.

Regina kissed the tip before swirling her tongue and slowly started to slowly bob her head.

Emma groaned as she tried not to thrust, but as Regina started to pick up her pace and Emma's resolve disappeared just as quick.

Emma started thrusting meeting Regina halfway. Emma was so close, only one person could make her come this quick. "Regina I'ma cum" Emma gritted, and Regina moaned sending vibrations through her causing Emma cum almost immediately.

Regina smirked, swallowing every drop knowing what it did to Emma when she did that. Regina slid back up the wall looking deep into the green eyes with so much lust it was uncontainable.

"You'll be the death of me, you know that right?" Emma asked breathless. "I've been made aware" Regina says, "Now I'm all hot and bothered and I was just wondering if you were going to do something about it?."

Regina asked, whispering it against Emma's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Well I guess it would be very rude if I didn't return the favor now would it."

Emma says using her hands to softly massage Regina's perky breast.

"Emma….." Regina moaned impatiently, she was tired of waiting and she be damned if she sat through this torture.

So Regina took matters into her own hands by pushing Emma back onto the bed, "I'm done waiting Swan." Regina states as rose petals fly around them from the impact of Emma's body.

"Are you my Queen?" Emma asked with a grin flipping them over so Regina was now on her back. Emma dragged her teeth down Regina's body making sure to do a pit stop at Regina's sensitive spots to do a bit of torture.

Before Emma even made it to her destination Regina was dripping and writhing beneath her and it brought joy to Emma when she saw her end result from the sinister things she did to her body.

"Emma I-I need-fuck Emma just please." Regina rambled as Emma licked, bit and sucked her clitorse. Emma knee Regina was close but she wasn't done with her yet so she stopped her movements and inserted a finger knowing it wouldn't be enough to get her off, but enough to get her to beg for it.

"Emma…. I-I need more I ugh.." Regina groaned moving her hips trying to make Emma hit that spot. "What's the magic word baby?" Emma asked in a low gruff voice that turned Regina on immensely. "I-I-I will no..t beg." Regina stated between labored breaths.

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned adding a second finger and curling it causing Regina to cry out In pleasure. "Fuck-Emma- Emma Fuck me please...please." Regina whimpers finally giving in.

"There you go, all you had to do was ask" Emma says hovering over Regina before slipping herself inside of Regina, and once she did they both moaned out at the feeling of being inside of one another.

"God Regina you're tight" Emma groans as she starts a slow pump, but Regina wasn't having it and she no longer had any patience. "Faster Emma…" Regina whimpered as her nails digged into her shoulders.

Emma started meeting Regina half way hard and fast.

Emma was pretty sure she would have some scars on her back tomorrow with how hard Regina was scratching and digging but she didn't care at this moment, right now the sight of her fiancé was the only thing she cared about.

"Emm-fuck uh right there- RIGHT THERE!!" Regina screamed as Emma hit that spot that she could never reach by herself. Emma continues to slam into that spot making Regina screams louder and more incoherent.

Emma then started to bite and suck marking what belonged to her. "AYE PAPI!!" Regina yelled as Emma bit harder into her neck causing Emma to groan, she loved it when Regina called her that.

"I'm close Emma I-I ca-Nt Fuck mmmm" Regina whimpered as Emma licked her bite marks. Emma already knew Regina was close because she was close, so Emma captured Regina lips in a heated kiss as they both came undone Regina's cries muffled in a heated kiss.

Emma collapses on top of Regina, both of them trying to catch their breath. "I love you Emma Swan" Regina whispers softly 3raking her fingers through the dirty blonde hair. "And I you Regina Mills" Emma says flipping them over so now Regina was laying on top of her.

"Mmmm…" Regina hums as Emma wraps her arms around her as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

While Emma lies awake thinking about how her soon to be wife's dad was dying and she couldn't tell her.

Emma was honestly conflicted on what to do. Yeah she already established that she would keep it a secret for henry's sake but for how long, how long would she be able to lie to the love of her life.

___

_An: in honor of Lanas Birthday I decided to post chapter 6 and I plan on posting 7 tomorrow but I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to wish Lana a happy birthday guy _

_-forgotten _


	9. Scatteredtruth

**_I'm back with another chapter guys sorry it took so long but I've been writing a bunch and preparing new stories for you guys so be patient with me _**

It's been two weeks sinces Henry has told the whole family including Emma the news except Regina.

Jefferson didn't take the news lightly and has been drinking more than usual, while everyone was badgering the engaged couple to hurry and get their planning for the wedding done.

* * *

"Emma" Regina called rounding the corner of the hallway into the living room. "In here baby," Emma replies, not looking up from cake samples.

"So you wanna try the lemon drop with vanilla cream frosting, or the strawberry with vanilla frosting?" Emma asked, sliding her hands around Regina's waist.

"Hmmm… let's do the strawberry first." Regina hums softly putting her hands on top of Emma's. Regina bends slightly grabbing a fork full of the chosen cake and eating it,

"Mmmmhmmm.." Regina hums in delight.

"Let me taste it,'' Emma says looking down at Regina before capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss.

Regina giggles turning in Emma's arms and putting her arms around Emma's neck causing her to lean down more into the kiss. Emma swiped her tongue on Regina bottom lip and Regina eagerly gave access. "Mmmmm" Emma moaned into the kiss before pulling away "That was delishious" Emma says with a stupid grin making Regina laugh.

"We need to get ready. Mother has called a family lunch for some reason." Regina says.

"Well maybe she just wants all of us together or to act like an actual family" Emma says following Regina to their room in the penthouse.

"Maybe but that's very unlikely, she only does things like this when it's something of importance." Regina states looking through her side of the closet for an outfit to wear.

"So I'm just contemplating whether or not I want to find out." Regina says to be busy looking for an outfit to see Emma's scared expression.

* * *

(So Henry's going to tell her today at lunch, he's really going to do it today-), Emma thought a frown coming upon her face. "Emma!" Regina called snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face.

"Yes Baby what did you say?" Emma asked, jerking from her thoughts.

"I said you're worrying me, where did you go?" Regina asked as Emma wrapped her arms around her waist for reassurance.

"Nowhere I went nowhere." Emma stated quietly not even believing the statement as it left her lips.

"Emma I'm not going to force it out of you because force never works with us but I need you to talk to me, you've been dipping in and out of reality more than I can count in the last 2 weeks."

Regina says pausing and pursing her lips, "Please tell me what's bothering you, is it me?, is it the wedding? Or is it both?." Regina wanted to know the answer but was also dreading it. But Emma reacted quickly by grabbing Regina's cheeks and pressing her lips firmly onto hers.

"Regina you and the wedding isn't what I'm worried about ok and don't think I will ever think less of you cause I won't ok, It's probably stress with work." Emma says pressing a light kiss on Regina's temple before pulling away and leaving to look for something decent to wear while Regina walked to the bathroom trying to figure out what could've bothered her lover this much.

* * *

Emma and Regina pulled up to Henry's and Cora's large gated mansion. Regina typed in the pin on the keyboard outside the gate that only the family knew and drove around the waterfall and parked behind Zelena's black jeep.

Emma got out and went around to Regina's side to open the door. "Thank you dear" Regina says getting out.

Once they got inside they found everyone waiting in the living room in silence.

As soon as Henry saw his daughter walk in with Emma by her side, he got up to greet them. "Hola mija." He greets pulling his youngest in for an embrace.

"Hola papa" Regina responds embracing her father.

"I hope we're not late." Regina says, pulling away from the embrace not catching the questioning gaze Henry gave Emma.

"No actually you two are just on time, me and mother just finished preparing lunch." Zelena answers coming out of the kitchen.

"Excellent" Regina says as Emma gravitates to her.

Everyone made their way into the dining room seeing the table with two platters of sandwiches and two bottles of wine one each side of the table, one white and the other Regina's favorite Red wine.

Both Cora and Henry sat on the opposite ends of the table. Emma and Regina sat by each other, while Jefferson and Ruby sat across from them along with Zelenas husband Robin.

"Ok.." Zelena sighed breaking the silence as she sat down on the other side of her sister grabbing a sandwich of her own.

It was awkward. It was a heavy tension surrounding the table as 99% of them knew what the upcoming topic was, but everyone was afraid of the outcome.

Regina didn't know what the hell was going on but it was bothering her no one has said a word since they've started eating, and Regina was starting to think that whatever reason her parents called them here was a bit more problematic than she thought.

"Ok, would someone explain to me why the hell everyone is mopping at a family lunch including my fiance?" Regina questioned her eyes scanning the table waiting for someone to fess up and when no one did Regina grabbed the bottle of wine filling her wine glass.

With one more glance around the table Regina took a long sip from her glass. Once finished she sat the glass gently back on the table.

"What did something happen with the media?" She questioned, when she got no answer she moved on to the next question since everyone was leaving her to guess.

"Our bank accounts are frozen?" -no answer, "A stalker?" -no answer, "Is someone dying?" Regina asked out of case scenarios and at this point she no longer has the patients.

As soon as the words left her lips Jefferson flinched, but Regina had already seen it before he could recover. "Someones dying?" Regina asked, trying to figure out if it was a close friend, mother or fathers.

"Dammit dad just fucking tell her, your gonna make her go nuts!." Jefferson exclaimed anger evident in his voice.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked, looking from Jefferson to her father.

Henry could feel her piercing gaze, the one he couldn't lie to.

"Princess, I-I-I'm dying." Henry states, if it was even possible it seemed as if the silence was quieter. And out of nowhere Regina burst into a fit of laughter to the point where her eyes were tearing up.

"Whew guys you had me for a second i almost believed you but jokes over." Regina says with a slight smile.

"It isn't a joke Regina, he really is dying." Jefferson says bluntly clearly angered by the whole thought, Regina's smile fades as realization crosses over her features.

"It's cancer, and the treatment they've been giving me hasn't been working. So all I can do is make the most from my life." Henry says softly looking at her.

"That's why you gave me the company?" Regina asked but it being more of a rhetorical question.

"Yes." was the only word that would pass through his lips.

Emma watched her fiance slowly break down and she felt guilty and it was eating away at her completely.

"How long has this been kept from me?" Regina asked, choking back a sob as tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. "Two years and 2 weeks," Emma said finally speaking into the loud silence.

"You knew this whole time, you knew and you didn't tell me!" Regina asked, her voice rising.

"That means everyone at this table knew, every single last one of you knew he was dying and didn't tell me!." She yelled, digging her nails into her palms.

"Don't be mad at them- I-I told them to keep it a secret, I told them not to tell you." Henry admitted.

Regina turned towards Emma on the verge of breaking down. "Trust- trust was all I asked of you and you broke the one thing that got us here today. Does this mean anything to you!!!" Regina yelled abruptly, rising and shoving her hand in front of Emma's face showing the beautiful ring. Tears running rivers down her cheeks.

"And you!" Regina yelled turning towards her family "The promise we kept since that incident and it no longer means nothing to no one." Regina says breathing heavily, she needed to leave, she couldn't breathe it felt like everything was coming crashing down. It hurt, like hell did it hurt

"I need to go." Regina says getting up going to the living room to grab her stuff, "Josh can you please take me home." Asked the house butler, and no one got up to stop her. The butler looked at Henry and Cora for approval and when they gave a nod he turned towards Regina.

"No problem, miss," Josh said, grabbing the keys to the limo.

"Regina, can you let us explain please." Emma said getting up.

"Yeah Emma when you get home you can give me a whole run down on how you lied to me to my fucking face!" Regina screamed tears streaming down her face. "Don't follow me Emma I-I just can't with you right now ok." Regina says walking l out the front door and getting into their limo. Emma watched until they were out of the gate and down the street.

"Well that went phenomenally," Jefferson said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of whiskey.

"C'mon Jeff now's not the time for your bullshit." Robin said.

"Well it's a good thing no one asked you sunny boy, we all know you're only with my sister for the damn money so how about you go on home and go do what you do best and sit on your ass." Jefferson says sitting back down next to Ruby downing his glass of whiskey.

"Jefferson there's no reason to pick a fight right now." Ruby said.

"We're leaving." Zelena says getting up and grabbing her things and leaving with Robin following right behind her without another word.

"Yeah I need to leave," Emma says, grabbing her keys. "Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jeff." Emma said before walking out the door without another word.

Emma got in her car, the only thing on her mind was Regina.

Regina watched the blures in the window while trying not to break down. Regina was about to reach for her phone when the car came to a screeching stop causing Regina to fly forward and seconds later smashed into the car on Regina's side making her head collide with the window. Glass shattering at the impact, Regina losing consciousness.

John crawled out of the car his ears ringing his head and body aching from the impact, then he remembered Regina. He looked around but didn't see her, He got up as fast as he could though the sharp pains striking through his body and walking over to the back back seat doors. He tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge he could hear the faint sounds of sirens somewhere. He looked around seeing people with their cameras and other people on their phones out. He saw a man hanging up on the phone and shouted towards him. "Excuse me sir I need your help, Can you please help me get her out?" John begged.

"Of course," The man said, rushing over to help take the door off and in the process more and more people jumped to help. You could hear the grunts of the people pulling and then with a strong yank the door came of the hinges making them all fall back against each other.

A man got into the car and grabbed Regina's limp body, setting it on the ground. There was blood running down the right side of her face and a shard of glass stuck just under her rib.The man put two fingers to Regina's pulse feeling the faint slow thump against his fingers he sighed in relief.

"She's alive!" The man yelled getting up as the ambulance pulled up alongside with the police force.


	10. After Hours

"Hello is this Emma Swan?"

"Yes this is she, and who is calling?"

"I'm Claire from Saint Luke's Hospital and I'm here to tell you your significant other, Regina Mills is being held here, she was retrieved from the scene of a hit and run and has a concussion. And a large piece of glass was embedded in her just below her Rib that will be getting pulled out in a few," The woman said, making Emma slam on her brakes.

" I'm on my way," Emma said, speeding towards the hospital hanging up the phone.

Emma rushed through the doors of the hospital making her way towards the front desk.

"Where is she!" Emma yelled.

"Ma'am who are you here for?" The receptionist asked unfazed.

"I'm her for Regina Mills, I'm her wife," Emma explained.

"Ok, she's just waking up so try not to make a lot of noise. She's sensitive to sound and light. And she's in room 158 down the hall, take a right then a left then another right," The woman finished letting Emma be on her way. Following the instructions Emma dashed down the hallway until she stopped in front of the door with the bolded numbers, 158.

Opening the door as quietly as she could Emma walked through the dark room. "Regina," Emma whispered in the darkness.

"Emma," Regina cried then groaned out in pain. Emma opened the curtains enough for a little light to filter through the room to make out objects. Emma grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed taking a seat while holding into Regina's hand.

"Are you Ok- wait of course your not you just got in a fucking car crash, I'm sorry I do you need anything," Emma rambled.

"I just don't understand. At first I was pissed, beyond pissed actually and then blank. Everything went black. I just can't be angry at you, when I woke up that's all I could think about, you weren't trying to keep it from me because you thought it was something I shouldn't know. You kept it because he asked. And I know I was told but too angry to hear it and I'm sorry," Regina said, sniffling .

"Regina don't apologize for being angry you had every right to be, hell if I was in your shoes I would've been," Emma said.

"I love you Emma Swan, you know that right?" Regina questioned sighing softly.

"And I you," Emma said, placing a kiss on Regina's temple.

"When are they coming?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they've already been called," Emma said.

And not even 10 seconds later Jefferson burst through the doors everyone following behind him. "Gina," He whispered going to the other side of the bed to hold her hand.

"I'm ok," Regina said with a soft smile.

"No you're not, they said you had a concussion Regina," Exclaimed Jefferson.

"Mmm.. really I just have a never ending headache," Regina said avoiding her father's gaze.

"Regina me and your father are really sorry we didn't-".

"Please don't." Regina said cutting her mother off. "I know, it's ok I just don't want to talk about that right now," Regina explained.

"Can you all give us a minute?" Henry asked looking at his family then turning to the blonde. Emma nodded in understanding and pushed everyone out the room so they could talk alone.

"how you feeling princess ?" Henry asked softly sitting in a chair and placing his hand on top of his daughters. Regina felt the sudden urge to pull away but she knew that would hurt him, but why should she care he hurt her so why does she feel so guilty. Should she not be angry he did lie to her and then had everyone she cared about lie to her, so should she not be pissed with him or is it the fact that she doesn't have the stomach to stay mad at him and that she just wants to be in his arms as he held her so she could cry her eyes out and tell her it's all going to be ok.

"I-why didn't you just tell me daddy?" Regina asked her voice cracking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me, I didn't want you to make me a priority you have achieved so much and down so much with yourself. Your about to get married, you've grown into such a beautiful woman I couldn't be prouder and I didn't want to ruin such happy memories you were making." Her father explained wiping her escaping tears.

Regina laughed softly through her tears wanting to break down but she couldn't do that he didn't deserve it nor did he deserve her anger, he's always tried to do what's best for her and this time it wasn't any different.

"I'm sorry daddy, I shouldn't have ran out like that I was just-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for you understand me now ima let Emma back in but you need to get some rest Mija understand." He said getting up from his chair and making his way out the room.

"And one more thing princess." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," Regina answered softly looking over at her father as he opened the door.

"I love you," he said before walking out making Regina smile softly.

One week later it been a couple days since Regina was discharged from the hospital she was strictly put on bed rest at least until her ribs healed.

Regina has been dying of boredom Emma's been at the office and hotel most of the days coming home late leaving Regina at home all day. Emma would have Ruby come and check on her but she was still left by herself alone with nothing to do.

Emma walked through the doors of the penthouse knowing Regina was in the bedroom. It was only 7:30pm the last couple of days she's been getting home at around 10-11pm bit tonight she decided she was going to spend sometime with Regina. She has been leaving her alone quite a lot and she didn't really like that.

Emma went into the kitchen and prepared a nice small dinner that consisted of Mac and cheese with four cheese mashed potatoes and steak. Emma placed the plate of food on a tray with two glasses of red wine before walking to the master bedroom.

"Mm... I thought I smelled something good." Regina said as Emma placed the tray of food and wine on the bed.

"Yeah I wanted to make you something nice," Emma said while changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, while Regina laid in be in a red silk gown with a stack of books sitting neatly on her nightstand.

"But why are you home so early I know it's been busy at the office ever since we opened the hotel." Regina said grabbing one of the glasses of wine.

"I wanted to spend sometime with you tonight, but I also wanted to know if we were moving forward with a plans for the ceremony and the wedding?" Emma said sitting on the bed while grabbing her glass of wine.

Regina looked down at her hands and sighed out, "Ok, we can continue planning, but I just want to know is there anything else your hiding from me?" Regina asked a look of desperation in her eyes. Emma thought back to her past but she didn't think it would affect her which led her to her answer.

"No, but I do have a question?" Emma said as she watched Regina release a breath.

"And that is?"

"What incident were you referring to that day?" Emma asked knowing she didn't need to clarify .

"His name was Daniel."

/

Alright guys it might be a while before I update again because i have testing coming up this week but it shouldn't be no more than a week or two. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories, what the dark one wants and Heartless.


End file.
